


Coalescence

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: smutty_claus, Double Penetration, F/M, Het, Het and Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Coalescence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinky_kneazle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/gifts).



  
**Title:** Coalescence  
 **Pairing:** Draco/Hermione/Harry  
 **Summary:** Harry returns from a year away to find his exes are more than business partners.  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Length:** ~4000  
 **Warnings:** Double penetration (anal, vaginal)  
 **Author's notes:** An _enormous_ thank you to the lovely ladies that helped me with this story, [](http://shellydkitty.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shellydkitty**](http://shellydkitty.dreamwidth.org/) , [](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/) , [](http://demikiss.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**demikiss**](http://demikiss.dreamwidth.org/) , and [](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/). I literally couldn't have done it without you. Written for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=smutty_claus)[**smutty_claus**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=smutty_claus). Original link is [here](http://smutty-claus.livejournal.com/167002.html).

"Harry!" Hermione called out the moment Harry walked into her office. She rounded her desk to greet him as he moved towards her from the other direction. They almost ran into one another and laughed as they wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace. It was good to have her in his arms again.

"Welcome back," she said softly before pulling away. Her hands went from his back to his arms and she beamed, looking up at him. "A year is such a long time, Harry."

"I know." Harry felt himself warm with the press of Hermione's body against him. He'd missed her even more than he'd expected; she felt so good, so right.

The position he'd taken was only supposed to last two months, but they'd asked him, very nearly begged him, to stay on until the end of the case. "At least I'm home in time for the holidays."

"Perfect timing." She smiled and squeezed him again.

Almost a year in Morocco really had been lovely, though—the food and the weather so different from England. That aside, he really missed a proper cup of tea and toast dripping with butter…among other things. Once he'd finished the assignment, he made it clear to his supervisors he was ready to go home.

As soon as he'd thrown his bags down and shed his dusty cloak he had slept for a day and then headed straight for Hermione, his best friend. For a time she had been something more, and he hoped now they might try and make a go of it.

Harry looked around Hermione's office, medical books and Healer's tomes in bookshelves along one wall, and from the looks of the other wall, displaying recent photos of new babies and women with huge, round bellies, business was booming.

Hermione and Draco had gone into business together around the time of Harry's departure. They combined Muggle fertility treatments, which was her expertise, with various potions, which was his, depending on the different couples' needs. From what Hermione had said in her letters, they already had a five-month waiting list and, more importantly, they were making a lot of people very happy.

"Looks like you're doing well here. You and Draco _do_ work well together, it seems." Draco was another messy topic he hadn't been ready to confront just yet, even though he knew they were in business together.

He and Draco had had a brief fling—passionate and volatile—not long after the war. Mostly they just worked off the school-aged tension between them and parted, not as friends exactly, but not as the enemies they'd once been.

"About that, Harry…." Before Hermione could finish her thought, Harry looked up and saw Draco standing at the back door to her office, watching them curiously. Dressed in wool trousers and a fine linen shirt, he looked as immaculate as ever.

"Draco," Harry said with a nod, trying to keep his voice neutral. Hermione pulled away from Harry slightly and Draco moved closer, hand out to shake Harry's.

"Harry. Good to see you back in England." While the obviously sincere sentiment was surprising, the real shock came when Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder and she leaned in close, though she didn't let go of Harry's hand.

Trying to overcome the sudden inability to breathe Harry said, "More than just business partners then?"

Draco smiled slightly while Hermione blushed. "I tried to tell you in a letter, but I wasn't sure how to put it. And it's a somewhat recent development." She looked back up at Draco with obvious affection and Harry's heart sank.

"Well, I'm happy for you," he said, recovering quickly. Harry met Hermione's eyes. "Both of you."

Draco pressed a kiss to Hermione's temple, and Harry had the feeling Draco was attempting to make him jealous. Though jealous of whom, he wasn't sure. Draco took his arm from around Hermione and said, "I'll let the two of you catch up. However, you must have supper with us this evening."

"That isn't necessary," Harry said quickly. He wasn't sure he was ready to deal with them as a couple just yet. He'd been hoping he had a chance with Hermione again and finding her with Draco had wrong-footed him.

"I insist. Hermione and I would both love to have you." Draco had never been good at taking no for an answer and there really was no good reason for Harry not to go, other than the sudden ache in his chest. He looked to Hermione and could see from her open, eager expression that she also wanted him there.

He wanted to be happy for her, for _them_ , and the best way to do that would be to agree to join them. It was only supper, right?

"All right. Thank you."

Draco inclined his head. "I'll take care of everything." He shut the door behind him as he left.

Harry stared at the door for a moment, lost in thought, when Hermione brought him back to the present with a touch to his arm.

"Are you OK with this, Harry?" She seemed nervous and he wanted to hug her again, but now he didn't know if that was allowed.

"'Course I am. I just want you to be happy." Harry narrowed his eyes slightly. "He _does_ make you happy, right?"

She smiled. "Very much so."

Harry tried not to feel crestfallen. He and Hermione had tried, before. The timing hadn't been right, not when her break-up with Ron had been so fresh. She had needed him as a friend then, more than anything. Whatever his hopes had been for giving it another go with her, unfortunately, it looked like Draco had got there first.

"You have to tell me absolutely _everything_ about Morocco!" Hermione said, clinging to him. "North Africa must be amazing." He looked at their hands intertwined. If she hadn't been with Draco, he might have imagined there was something to it. As it was, he had to chalk it up to her happiness that her friend was home.

Nothing more.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know, but let's get through this supper first, yeah?" Harry grinned and Hermione laughed.

"Fair enough." She sobered. "You're really all right with the two of us together?"

Harry took a deep breath. "If you make each other happy, that's brilliant."

"Thanks." She gave him another squeeze. "Want to meet us here at seven and I can Apparate us to Draco's?"

"Sounds great." Harry left not bothering to Disapparate. A walk to clear his mind would help.

~*~

Bottle of wine in hand—harder for his host to poison him if he brought his own, Harry thought, knowing he was being ridiculous—Harry returned to Draco and Hermione's office. This time the door was shut so he picked up a copy of _Witch Weekly_ , grateful he wasn't on the cover, and settled into a chair in the waiting room.

Not long after, Hermione burst out of the door, hair mussed and smoothing down her skirt. Draco followed, running a hand over his hair. Harry looked back down at the magazine pretending to read the inane drivel about Oliver Wood, anything to keep his mind away from thoughts of Draco and Hermione messing around at the office. The thought made his face hot and he found his trousers suddenly a bit constrictive.

He tried not to care, but that was proving impossible. Both of them were in the forefront of his mind and envisioning them together did nothing for his arousal. He had skimmed over Wood's idea of a romantic date five times without taking in a word. He huffed and threw the magazine aside.

"Harry!" Hermione said, finally noticing him sitting there. Her face reddened further.

"I have wine," he said lamely.

Draco reached for the bottle, their fingers brushing, which sent a shiver up Harry's spine. Harry tried to dismiss it, blaming it on the pheromones thick in the air. He was not going to _allow_ himself to be attracted to both of them. It couldn't end well.

"I'll meet you at home," Draco said to Hermione and Disapparated.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea, Hermione," Harry said the moment Draco was gone. With filthy thoughts running through his head and hormones rampaging through his body, not only for Hermione but Draco too, he thought it might be more akin to torture than supper.

"Harry," Hermione said sternly, as she grabbed her cloak off the hook near the door. "You have been gone for almost a year and I've missed you terribly. Surely you can have dinner with us."

"No, you're right. It's fine." Harry shook his head trying to clear his mind and took a deep breath. Feeling slightly better, he held out his arm and she grasped it, Disapparating them both immediately.

Hermione stepped through the door. "We're here," she called out as she hung her cloak, then took Harry's as well.

"In the kitchen," Draco called back.

Draco's cottage was nothing at all like Malfoy Manor. Harry didn't think Hermione could stand it if it were. The Manor was cold, static, unchanged and brought up rather _intense_ memories, even now.

The cottage was well appointed but comfortable, lived in. There was a Christmas tree in one corner, fairy lights twinkling, the rich scent of the evergreen hanging in the air. Candlelight bathed the room in a warm glow. A leather sofa and matching armchairs were separated by a low wood table. The walls were lined with books. While not quite like the library at Grimmauld Place, it was a significant collection.

This place felt like a home.

Hermione led Harry to the more formal dining room and said, "Have a seat, Harry," and gave his arm a squeeze.

He sat down at the table, already set. Tall tapers flickering, silver and china gleaming…it was rather romantic actually. Before he could give that further consideration, Hermione and Draco brought out several serving trays and served him first. Lamb, potatoes, veg, and hearty bread, as well as the wine Harry had purchased.

Harry considered asking Draco about the lack of a house elf but decided to bite his tongue. It wouldn't do to make Hermione feel uncomfortable, and picking a fight with Draco was immature at best. Draco always had the ability to bring out the schoolboy in him.

Knife and fork in hand, Draco waited until Harry picked his up his own cutlery to cut a piece of lamb. Harry tucked into his supper, which was delicious. As they ate they kept the discussion to easy topics such as the upcoming nuptials of George and Angelina.

"Tell us about your assignment," Draco said halfway through supper and Harry proceeded to fill them in on the parts he could share, as well as much of what he'd seen and learned about in Morocco.

"That sounds marvelous, Harry," Hermione said with enthusiasm. He'd known that she would enjoy learning about another country, a different culture.

"How long before you were salivating at the mere mention of a proper cuppa?" Draco asked, smirking.

Harry had to laugh. Draco knew him better than he thought. "About six weeks."

Hermione got up and began to clear the table. Harry pushed back his chair to help her but Draco stopped him.

"I'll take care of it." His eyes lingered on Harry and he felt as if Draco was sizing him up in someway. Harry met his eyes unblinkingly; he could withstand the scrutiny. After a long moment, he continued, "You're our guest. Hermione, why don't you and Harry have a drink in the sitting room? I'll join you shortly."

Harry followed Hermione into the adjoining room. She went to the sideboard and poured them each a glass of Firewhisky and handed him the one with more in it. He immediately took a large sip, the burn warming him as it went down.

"Draco always has a drink after supper," Hermione said, "and I like to join him, it's very relaxing. I'm becoming used to his preferences."

"I hope he's just as willing to learn yours," Harry said not bothering to hide the suggestiveness of the comment. His inhibitions were lowered after a couple glasses of wine with dinner and now the Firewhisky on top of that.

Hermione smiled coyly but said rather boldly, "Draco's quite open in that regard. I should think you'd remember that about him." Harry sputtered as his drink caught in his throat. It seemed as if she was flirting with him, but that made no sense to him. However, his cock took notice of the tone in her voice right away.

Hermione took another sip of her drink and set it down on the low table in front of them. When she turned back toward him, Harry noticed she was looking at Harry like he was a choice filet mignon.

"I missed you while you were away," she said stepping closer, running her hand up his chest. "I thought perhaps there could have been more between us."

Harry's heart clenched. "But you're with Draco now, Hermione." Harry tried to step away, but Hermione just rubbed her thumbs across his nipples, and he was finding it very hard to object, though he knew there was some reason he should….

"I told you, Draco understands what I need."

Ah, yes, Draco, that was the reason. But Hermione continued touching him and she smelled of the lemon verbena soap that Harry remembered she loved.

"What do you need?" Harry said, feeling breathless. They were only inches apart, but out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught Draco's movement as he stepped into the room. Harry immediately jumped back guiltily.

Draco didn't have his wand out, thankfully, and a smirk played at his lips as he said simply, "What Hermione wants, Hermione gets."

"Don't think about it now," she said, reaching out to Harry. "Just feel."

Harry needed no more invitation than that. He put his arms around her waist, pulling her into a kiss. The way she kissed him was warm, comforting, _familiar_ and, as always, went straight to his cock. Her breasts pressed against him and he moved his hand to thumb one of her nipples through her blouse. Draco moved behind her and lavished attention on her neck, his hands settling on her hips, brushing against Harry's as they did.

They moved slowly, just kissing and touching, Harry's hands occasionally tangling with Draco's as they roamed Hermione's curves. It seemed Draco sought his touch, wanted Harry there just as much as Hermione. It made Harry believe Draco was comfortable with the three of them together, that he still wanted Harry.

Harry pressed himself to Hermione and she ground against him, a soft whimper escaping from her throat, and he decided it was time to move on, make themselves more comfortable. Draco must have thought the same thing because, with a flick of his wand, they were naked, clothes Banished, Harry's cock hard against Hermione's belly.

"Draco," she whispered. Harry looked up and saw Draco rocking his hips, rubbing his cock against her arse. Harry reached around Hermione with one hand, slid it between their bodies, and brushed his fingers against Draco's cock where it met Hermione's cleft. Relief flooded him as Draco groaned and pushed against Hermione harder. She let out a small sound of surprise, but canted her hips back toward Draco, encouraging them both.

Harry reached down with his other hand, teasing his fingers over her clit before sliding a finger inside her, and she rocked forward onto his hand.

"So wet," Harry murmured, his thumb brushing her clit while he rested his other hand on Draco's hip, keeping them pressed together. Draco pressed open-mouthed kisses to Hermione's shoulders and brought his hand around to knead one of her breasts, rolling her nipple gently. Harry couldn't take his eyes off them they were so beautiful together.

" _Accio_ lube," Draco finally said—Harry wasn't sure how much longer he could wait to get inside her—and held out his hand, a small phial flying into it.

"You've always liked being fucked in the arse, haven't you?" Harry whispered into her ear, two fingers moving inside her now. Harry's cock leapt at the thought of how hot Hermione would look between him and Draco. His focus was on Hermione, on bringing her pleasure, then he would have his own.

"Oh, yes," she replied softly. She stilled, eyes closed, as Draco pushed a finger inside her, then they both began to move again. Harry bent to suck one of her nipples into his mouth, pushed a third finger inside her cunt, his cock aching to replace them.

Draco, too, must have added a second finger to her arse. Hermione's breath hitched and then she sighed deeply.

"Want you both in me," she said, and Harry lifted his head, pulling his fingers free.

"How do you want us?"

"Just like this." It was Draco that replied. He pulled back from her and Harry watched as he stroked lube over his cock, making a show of it as he always had done. Harry's balls tightened at the memory of Draco doing just that before he'd fucked him.

"Hold her up," Draco said and lifted Hermione, who wrapped her legs around Harry's waist, arms around his neck. His cock brushed against her and he wanted to push inside, but he waited for Draco to move closer, line his cock up with her arse and _push_.

Hermione's body trembled, and Harry held her tight as Draco sank into her inch by inch. When he was finally fully inside her, Draco wrapped his arms around her and she loosened her legs to give Harry room to maneuver. He took his cock in hand and pushed into her cunt, hot and wet. She felt incredible around him.

"Fuck," he said softly as he moved his hands to her arse, taking some of her weight again. He felt Draco pull back and then thrust in and they both groaned.

"Move, Harry, please," Hermione begged, and he and Draco both began fucking her, their arms overlapping, hands tangling as they held her up between them. Draco moved his fingers to Hermione's mouth and she sucked them in earnest. Harry met Draco's eyes then and apparently he remembered that Harry liked something in his mouth, something to suck on, because Draco pulled them from her mouth and slid them into Harry's.

Draco's lids were hooded, but his grey eyes were bright as he watched Harry sucking his fingers. Harry moaned around them as Hermione clenched her muscles, squeezing his cock.

Hermione tipped her head back to rest it on Draco's shoulder, apparently lost in her own pleasure. Harry began fucking her harder, and Draco in turn increased his pace as well, pulling his fingers from Harry's mouth to hold on to her better. Harry's legs and arms were aching, but standing and fucking Hermione, knowing Draco was fucking her from behind was what made his knees weak.

Draco was the first to lose his rhythm; Harry felt the throb of Draco's cock as he came in her arse, his eyes fluttering shut, a low moan bubbling up out of his chest. Harry slowed while Draco came back to himself, watching the familiar expression of contented bliss on his face. Draco slipped out of her then moved his hands to Hermione's hips and lifted her before slamming her back down onto Harry's cock.

"Come on his cock, Hermione," Draco crooned in her ear, and Harry nearly came himself. He must have made a noise because Draco's eye suddenly fell on Harry again.

"Fuck her hard, Harry. Make her feel every inch of that thick cock of yours," Draco said, voice low.

Hermione rocked into every thrust, rolling her hips so that she rubbed her clit against Harry every time he was deep inside her.

"Come for Harry."

She keened and whimpered, her breath coming in staccato pants. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and fucked her as hard as he could, crying out as he came, her muscles clenching around him. It was all he could do to stay standing when Draco pulled Hermione off him and into his arms, kissing her deeply.

Harry watched them, panting, torn between seeing with his own eyes how very happy Hermione was with Draco, and another surge of jealousy in the knowledge that he'd missed his chance to be with her, just the two of them.

Stepping away from them, Harry went over to the sofa and fished his clothing out from the tangle of garments. He pulled on his shirt and began buttoning it when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Exhaling, he turned and was surprised it was Draco not Hermione standing there. She was sitting in one of the armchairs, watching them.

"Leaving already?" Draco asked, accusation in his voice, but Harry was too light headed to fight with him.

"I really don't want to have a row with you, Draco." Harry pulled his trousers on, shoving his pants into his pocket. "You'll take care of her, right? Because if you hurt her—"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe we _all_ might find a way to make this work?" Draco cut across Harry's words, arms crossed over his chest.

"Draco, please." Harry ran a hand through his slightly damp hair. He hadn't even considered the idea, but now that the words were said he desperately wanted it. Wanted them.

Stepping closer, Draco brought his hand to Harry's face, ran his thumb along his jaw. "Maybe I just need your help."

Harry felt a laugh get caught in his chest. "You do? That would be a first."

"Hermione requires a lot of attention." Draco paused. "We could make each other happy."

"Yeah," Harry managed to say around the want that threatened to choke him.

"I know you still want Hermione. She wants you _and_ me. Selfish as I am, I want her, but I also want you." Draco held up a hand to cut off Harry's reply. "As long as you want her, I'm fine with you here, whether we have something or not."

Harry nodded. There really was no sense in denying he wanted Hermione. Whether he and Draco would be able to work was still a question. Draco it seemed had the answer though.

"She wants to watch," Draco whispered then reached for Harry's nape and kissed him. It was warm and intense, just like Draco always had been. Harry's eyes opened when he felt Hermione press against his side.

"Stay, Harry." She grabbed his hand in one of hers, Draco's in the other. "We can talk more in the morning."

"Hermione," he said, plaintively, then looked at Draco.

"I'll be in the bedroom," Draco said. Hermione nodded, and Draco strode down the corridor and out of sight, completely comfortable in his nakedness.

Harry studied her face, unsure where to even begin. When he walked into her office he'd hoped maybe the two of them could develop something again. He hadn't counted on Draco at all, in any of it. Let alone the possibility of the three of them together.

Hermione smiled knowingly. "You want us both."

"But what about you, Hermione?" Harry asked, avoiding the comment. "What do _you_ want?"

"Both of you, and I think it's worth trying. Don't you?"

Looking down into her eyes, Harry pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers, a chaste kiss that soon turned passionate.

"I didn't need Draco to tell me you're a voyeur, I remember that about you," he said as they broke apart, his cock twitching in remembrance of the times she'd watched him wank.

She bit her bottom lip and ran her fingers up his chest before unbuttoning his shirt again and throwing it back onto the pile of clothes.

"It's best to start as we mean to go on," she said, taking his hand and leading him toward the bedroom. And Draco.

"Absolutely."


End file.
